


The One Left Behind

by belivaird_st



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Greg opens up to Wendy how he really feels about his position in the team.||s2||





	The One Left Behind

Greg pulled a wrapped cheeseburger out from the paper bag in the passenger seat while Wendy was drinking a frosty chocolate shake through a straw behind the steering wheel. They stopped at a McDonald’s on their way back from a prison interview and had the car parked behind the fast food chain restaurant.

“Sometimes I get the feeling of being the one left behind,” Greg expressed one of his personal beliefs. He took a bite of his burger; munching away.

Wendy swallowed her frozen drink and pulled the straw out from her lips. “What gave you that idea?” 

“The business parties, the bar nights,” Smith spoke with his mouth full. “I know Bill doesn’t like me, but at least Holden pretends to.”

“It’s all about trust,” Wendy cleared her throat, watching a family of four walk towards the restaurant’s entrance through the car’s windshield. “Be patient. Give them time.”

He bopped his head and chewed more of his burger, while Wendy wiped her mouth with a napkin and peered out the driver’s window, waiting for Greg to finish his meal.


End file.
